


Cuffs

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade pays attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

Sherlock was avoiding looking at John. There was no doubt in Lestrade’s mind now. John didn’t seem to have any qualms about looking at the detective, however—in fact, he seemed more enthralled than usual, his dark eyes taking in every little movement as the taller man swooped around the crime scene.  
  
At one point, the detective crouched down to examine the bottom of the draperies, and the D.I. swore (to himself at least) that he heard him grunt slightly, as if the motion caused him pain. He frowned now, sweeping his eyes over his favorite consultant.  
  
Yes, he could see it now. Sherlock was definitely moving stiffly. “Okay?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Certainly. Why do you ask?”  
  
“You look like you fell off a fire escape or something.”  
  
“What? Oh, that. I…” If the D.I. didn’t know better, he would have suspected that the dark-haired devil was thinking up a lie, and thinking it up quick. “I… fell off a fire escape.”  
  
Sherlock reached out to examine the window, and Lestrade grabbed his hand. “Sherlock?” he demanded, sliding up a crisp cuff to reveal the thin wrist, a ring of discoloration around it. “John!” he shouted.  
  
“What? Oh, that.”  
  
“Honestly, if you’re going to steal my cuffs for ‘playtime,’ at least take the padded ones. That’s going to bruise.”  
  



End file.
